


Dialog Fics

by SmoakingGreenArrow



Series: Dialog Fics [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoakingGreenArrow/pseuds/SmoakingGreenArrow





	1. Chapter 1

“Oliver, you really need to get going if you want to be on time for your first press…conference…oh boy.” _Down girl_. _Think happy thoughts. Wait, think happy, but not naked thoughts._

“Felicity?”

“Hm?”

“What’s wrong? Are you all right?”

“What? Yes. I’m fine. I was just-the press conference starts in an hour. They need you at city hall in twenty minutes.”

“Okay, let me just grab a shower.”

“Yeah, I’ll need one of those too.”

“What?”

“Huh?”

“…I thought you said something.”

“Who, me? Noooo.”

“Okay…Felicity, you’ll be there, right?”

“In the shower?”

“…Um, no. At the press conference?”

“Oh. That. I don’t think so, Oliver. We’re not together anymore…and I don’t think it’s the best idea…I don’t want you to be caught up in gossip and drama during your first days as Mayor.”

“Right…well…”

“Yes?”

“I just wanted to say thank you for helping me with this. You’re a natural leader, Felicity, and I appreciate you helping me get a grip on all of this Mayor stuff.”

“You were always a leader, too, Oliver.”

“Oh, and…Felicity?”

“Yes?”

“One more thing.”

“…”

“You’re always welcome to join me in the shower.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Felicity, could you please track down Mr. Paulson and get me an address?”

“Sure thing, boss.”

“I’ll also need a location on his drug dealer?”

“Fine.”

“Felicity.”

“What?”

“Is something wrong? You seem angry.”

“Nope. Just peachy, Oliver.”

“…Are you sure?”

“192 Canal Street.”

“Okay…hey, when I get back, do you want to go out to dinner?”

“With you?”

“Well, yes. With me.”

“No thanks, Oliver.”

“Felicity. What is your problem?”

“What? I have a problem just because I don’t feel like getting dinner with you?”

“We’ve gotten dinner together every night this week.”

“Not last night.”

“Only because the fundraiser was last night. You were there…”

“Yup, I was.”

“Felicity, please. I’m really not following this.”

“I saw you kiss that cougar at the fundraiser, Oliver.”

“Oh, that? I think what you were seeing was _her_ kissing _me_.”

“You didn’t look very upset about it.”

“Felicity, it was a fundraiser for the homeless youth in our city, I wasn’t going to make it a big deal. Did you miss the part where I had security escort her out? She was drunk. I just didn’t want to cause a scene. And I definitely wasn’t kissing her back. Or enjoying it. At all.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. Wait…were you jealous?”

“No. Of course not. We’re not together. You can kiss all the cougars that you want.”

“What I want is to be kissing you.”

“…She was gorgeous.”

“You’re gorgeous.”

“I mean, she was _beautiful,_ Oliver.”

“So are you, Felicity.”

“I hope I have legs like that when I’m forty.”

“I hope I’ll still be between your legs when we’re forty." 

"Oliver…I wish you wouldn’t say things like that…”

“I wish you wouldn’t blush and get all breathless when I do…then maybe I could stop doing it.”

“What do you want from me, Oliver?”

“I just want you.”


	3. Chapter 3

_“Oh Oliver, you’ve grown up so much. Oh Oliver, you’re such a man now, you’re so strong! Oh Oliver, I can’t believe we haven’t hooked up since college and we’ve both been in Star City this whole time! He he he!”_

“…Felicity?”

“Ah! Oh my god.”

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you. I just…came down here to suit up.”

“Right.”

“What were you mumbling about now?”

“Nothing.”

“It sounds like it was something.”

“Nope. No something here. All nothing. Just nothing from me. If there was something, I’d tell you. I mean, we’re partners. So, you know, it’s nothing.”

“…Are you all right?”

“Are you?”

“Besides the fact that I miss you every day…yes.”

“Doesn’t seem like it.”

“Felicity, you know that I can hear you almost every time that you mutter under your breath, right? What is that supposed mean? And don’t say-”

“Nothing.”

“Fe-li-ci-ty. You’re clearly angry about something. Tell me what it is so that I can apologize and we can move on.”

“Why do you think it’s anything that you’ll need to apologize for?”

“Because I love you.”

“…”

“What did I do?”

“That girl…”

“What girl?”

“At the after party for the staff.”

“I didn’t do any girls at the staff after party. Felicity, all I did was send death glares at that kid who kept checking out your ass.”

“Well, I guess we were both feeling a little jealous tonight.”

“You were jealous?”

“Of her? The 5'9 exotic model that was flirting with you? Why would that make me jealous?”

“Felicity…I remind you every chance I get that I love you and that I still want to be with you. I tell you all the time how much I miss you. And you never say those things back…so, yes…why would the fact that I was talking to an old friend from college make you jealous?”

“I know what you want me to say, Oliver.”

“I don’t want you to say anything that you don’t mean. I just want to know how you feel; no jokes, no sarcasm, no brushing me off. I just want to know if you still care about me as much as I care about you.”

“Oh, of course I do, Oliver. I love you more than anything. I’m afraid that I always will.”

“Then why aren’t we together?”

“…”

“What are you afraid of? That I’ll lie to you again? That I’ll hurt you?”

“No.”

“That I would cheat on you with some fling from college?”

“No!”

“Then what? Tell me, Felicity. Tell me what scares you.”

“You!”

“Me?”

“Yes! The way that you love me, Oliver…there is nothing in this world like it. I already lost that once. If I let myself go there with you…what if I lose it all over again? I already let you go once, Oliver. I don’t have it in me to do it twice.”

“You wouldn’t lose me.”

“You don’t know that…I’m not ready, Oliver.”

“That’s okay. I can wait.”

“…”

“I wasn’t flirting with that girl, but I’m still sorry that it hurt you.”

“It’s okay.”

“Can I make it up to you?”

“Oliver, this isn’t really worth that big of an apology. Or any apology.”

“What if I _want_ to try to make it up to you?”

“What did you have in mind?”

“Well, just off the top of my head…I could bury my face between your thighs until I can’t feel my lips,”

“…O _h_.”

“Or I could make you dinner tomorrow. I’ll let you choose.”

“Oh.”

“Goodnight, Felicity.”

“…”

“…”

“Does it have to be a choice?”

“I heard that. And no.”

“…Dinner. Yeah, eating out- _eating_! Just…normal, food to mouth eating. Sounds good. Dinner sounds good.”

“If you say so.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Okay, you’re almost ready.”

“Felicity,”

“Hold still. Your tie is crooked.”

“Felicity.”

“Just let me get the notes for your speech and then you can go. I’ll meet you there after I talk to Curtis.”

“Crystal already gave me them, see? Right here. Curtis can wait. Let’s go.”

“Crystal?”

“My assistant.”

“I didn’t know you had an assistant.”

“I’m the mayor, Felicity. Someone needs to be able to keep a schedule for me.”

“I thought that was what I was for…”

“You are a lot more important to me than just an assistant, Felicity.”

“Well yeah, I mean, Overwatch, CEO, fake fiancé. But…I just thought…”

“Hey…I don’t need you to tell me when my meetings are and make sure I have my notes, Felicity, I need you to help me do _all_ of this…every day, every night. You have no idea how much it means to me to have you next to me.”

“Yeah…you’re right. And I like doing it, Oliver. I like being next to you every night.”

“…”

“I didn’t mean-It’s not like we’re-As Overwatch, is what I meant by…I’m just going to stop now.”

“Weren’t you the one who told me that you didn’t major in the secretarial arts?”

“ _Ha_ , _ha_ , very funny. I think I also told you that I loved spending the night with you then, too.”

“Well…we’ve always been a good team…at night.”

“ _Oh_ , I remember…”

“…”

“Hey Queen, you need me to fetch you some coffee for the road?”

“Now look who’s teasing.”

“I’ll see you there, Oliver.”

“Okay, I better get going.”

“Yeah.”

“See you there.”

“Oliver?”

“…”

“In case I don’t get to say it later, good luck. I believe in you, you know that, right?”

“Yes, Felicity. I know that.”


	5. Chapter 5

“You want to do what?”

“I need you to push it in.”

“What? No! That’s what Dig is for!”

“Felicity, Diggle isn’t here…you have to do it.”

“Can’t I just…bring you to the hospital or something?”

“Do you want to explain to the doctors how this happened?”

“No…”

Okay, then just grab my foot. And push.“

“Oliver…”

“Felicity. What’s the matter? You’ve seen me with a lot worse injuries than a dislocated knee.”

“Yeah, but…”

“You’ve dealt with bullet holes, Felicity. All you have to do is push my knee back into place.”

“I don’t think I can do it.”

“…Could we just decide quickly how to handle this, then? In a bit of pain, here.”

“I’ll drive you to the hospital.”

“All right, but you’re staying right next to me the whole time. And when they ask what happened, you’re answering.”

“Ugh, can’t we just make something up?”

“Good idea. Wall sex isn’t even believable. They’d probably think we were lying anyway.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Oliver. Do you love me?”

“Of course I love you.”

“How much, though?”

“More than anything. What is this about, Felicity?”

“Am I a good wife?”

“You are a good everything. Felicity, why are you asking me these questions?”

“Are you really ready to have a baby?”

“We definitely won’t ever stop trying… I think you’d make the most wonderful mom.”

“I think you’d be a perfect father. Nothing like mine.”

“Is that what this is about? Your dad?”

“No. I’m happy, Oliver. We…I was just thinking how amazing you would be with our child. And how ready I am to have a family with you.”

“We will. Just give it some more time. We’ve only been trying for three months. It’ll happen. I read online that it can take some couples a year, maybe more. But then I found this article by a mom in Florida that said that she and her husband were trying too hard to get pregnant, and it just wouldn’t happen. You know, that it only happened when they relaxed and started having fun again. So maybe that’s what we need.”

“You don’t think that our sex is fun? Oliver, I’m trying not to be offended here.”

“No. No, no, that’s not what I’m saying. Trust me, sex with you is…always a pleasure. But I mean, we’ve both been so focused on getting pregnant;when the best time to try is, vitamins and pills and plans and…it isn’t spontaneous or romantic to make love to you based on when you’re ovulating, baby. Maybe that’s why it isn’t happening.”

“Oliver.”

“I’m sorry, Felicity, I didn’t mean to make this any worse, I know how badly you want a family. And I want it just as much. It’ll happen, I promise.”

“Honey.”

“I also have no issues with continuing to try. Every night, if you want. Maybe every morning, too, if we need to. I’m a dedicated and hard working person, Felicity, just give me the word. Any time, anywhere.”

“I’m pregnant.”

“You’re…?”

“Yes. I took a test this morning that was positive. And I took another as soon as I got home just to make sure before I told you. Oliver, we’re going to have a baby.”

“Forget everything I just said.”

“Aw, no, honey, I think it’s adorable that you read articles online from mothers in Florida.”

“You’re pregnant. We’re going to have a kid.”

“I’m having your baby, baby. How do you feel?”

“Like the luckiest man in the world.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Why are you calling me?”

“Well hello to you too, baby. Where are you?”

“Definitely not hiding in our bathroom from my mother. Definitely not there.”

“Felicity, Laurel saw you grab a bottle of wine and go up there, so I know that that is exactly what you’re doing.”

“…Again, why are you calling me? Aren’t you right downstairs?”

“Well, now I’m upstairs. Open the door.”

“Oliver Queen, you get your hot ass back down those stairs and entertain our guests! Or at least keep my mother from telling embarrassing stories about my teenage years. You know, she told Dig about how when I was fifteen,”

“Felicity,”

“I had just hacked into the school’s records! I was nervous. I didn’t mean to call Principal Wagner _cute_ , I was just-Oliver? Did you just hang up on me?”

“Yes. Now open the door.”

“It’s unlocked!”

“Felicity, you can’t hide up here all-Felicity?”

“In here.”

“If I pull this curtain back, am I going to find my wife lying in the bathtub all sad and snuggling a bottle of wine?”

“What?…no.”

“Felicity.”

“…She might have an elf hat on too.”

“Oh, look at that. Well aren’t you just the picture of Christmas cheer. Hold on.”

“What are you doing? Oliver Jonas Queen. Put your phone back in your pocket right now. Do _not_ take my picture!”

“We need something to put on our Christmas cards!”

“Oliver, stop it!”

“There’s the laugh I was hoping for.”

“You’re awful.”

“You love me.”

“I do.”

“Felicity, how much of that wine have you had?”

“Well, let’s see…it’s almost empty. So about a bottle.”

“Are you drunk?”

“Whaaaat?”

“Felicity Smoak…are you drunk at your own Christmas party?”

“ _Holiday_ party…and yes.”

“I never would have pegged you for the Christmas… _Holiday_ drunk. Usually my Uncle Paul took that spot.”

“Stop teasing me!”

“Okay, okay, as soon as you get _your_ hot ass out of that bathtub and back downstairs. Our friends are asking for you.”

“Why don’t you just…come in here.”

“To the tub?”

“Yes, to the tub. It’s nice.”

“Felcity, this is our party. We can’t just hide up here all night.”

“Why not? My mother is entertainment enough.”

“…Fine. But you’re sharing the rest of that wine.”

“Yay!”

“You’re lucky that I love you this much.”

“Mmm, yes I am.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Look kid, I’ll get you back to him. Frowning like that for however long it takes will only give you wrinkles.”

“You’re talking as if we’re relying on  _you_ , Slade. You’re lucky we’re even letting you leave. I voted to let you drown.”

“…I see the spark in you that Oliver loves so much. It’s something special, all right. Beautiful.”

“Don’t you…Don’t you  _dare_ try to compliment me. And don’t you dare even say his name.”

“Whoa girl…I owe you my thanks, you’re the one who gave me the cure and made me myself again, if you think about it. I’m not here to hurt you. I’m here to get you back home. To  _Oliver_. And then I’ll let him lock me up in whatever prison he sees fit. I know it might be hard for you to believe given the only, crazy, mirakuru version of me that you saw, but that wasn’t me. Oliver trusted me enough to see that I am myself again, he trusted me enough to let me out of my cage and  _help_. Why don’t you take a note from him; just for as long as it takes me to get us out of here, love.”

“I am not your  _love_.”

“You know…I realize that I kidnapped you and almost killed you, more than once, and I know that I killed Moira and vowed to completely ruin Oliver Queen and everyone he’s ever cared about, but all of that felt like a dream. I wasn’t myself. Did Oliver ever tell you about how it was before I died, before he injected me with mirakuru…before  _he_ killed  _me_? Did he ever tell you about Shado?”

“As if that’s an excuse!”

“It’s not, love. I was just going to tell you…when I was on the mirakuru, I saw her. But it wasn’t anymore Shado than I was myself. I see that now. She would talk to me, tell me to kill…she helped me to come up with my whole plan to destroy Oliver. The real Shado never would have said or done anything that I experienced, but it wasn’t until the mirakuru was out of my system that I could see that. I was delusional…absolutely mad. And that’s not an excuse…it’s my  _reason_. The kid and I, we were friends…before that.”

“As touching as this is…shut up. Help Diggle find a way out of here before we all die. And then never speak to me again. And don’t even  _think_ about speaking to Oliver ever again.”

“ _Ha_ …I get it now.”

“Get what? That what you did was absolutely unforgivable and any attempt at talking to me is a waste of your breath?”

“No, you hate me because you love him. You’re protecting him because you don’t want me to hurt him again.”

“Of course I hate you. And of course I love him.”

“I’m not going to stay away from Oliver when I see him, love. I at least need to apologize.”

“ _No_.”

“…You know he’d forgive me…is that it? You know that with a heart like his, he would actually  _accept_ an apology.”

“No. You’re a monster.”

“I was. Let me prove to you, and to Oliver, that I can help you now.”

“…Just walk, Slade.”

“Your protectiveness over him is fierce, Felicity. And I was a monster, and maybe I still am…But I wasn’t the one who turned  _him_ into a monster.”

“He is  _not_ a monster! Look, I am exhausted, and starving, and I think I might pass out if I don’t get water soon. I miss Oliver. I’ve seen things that I can’t get out of my head…people  _died_. I don’t have the energy in me to go another ten rounds with you, but I swear to God, Slade…if you touch him, I’ll kill you. I don’t care if you’re a monster, or if you think Oliver is one, you will find out exactly what kind of a monster I can be if you even  _think_ about touching him.”

“There it is! Wow, I have to say, that was actually quite intimidating. Now let’s get you home to him.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Felicity. Get up.”

“No.”

“ _Get up_.”

“ _No_.”

“GET UP!”

“…”

“You are not missing this, Felicity. You will never forgive yourself if you miss this. And I will never forgive you either. So get…. _up_.”

“…”

“I will throw you over my shoulder if I have to. I will drag you there kicking and screaming. Is that really how you want people to remember it?”

“I don’t give a  _shit_ , Dig, about what people think of me right now.”

“What about him, huh? What do you think Oliver will think of you?”

“Oliver doesn’t think of me.”

“Felicity, please. If you can’t do this for yourself then do it for Oliver. For Thea. For me. Find something in yourself and get the hell up.”

“Leave, John. I’m  _not_ going. You can make all the threats you want, but what will they, or he, or whoever…think of  _you_ if you drag Oliver’s wife there against her will?”

“They’ll think I’m doing the best thing for her.”

“No. They’ll think you’re a lunatic. Is that how  _you_ want them to remember it? Because I swear to god if you touch me I will scream.”

“Felicity…”

“I can’t, John.”

“You know, I never thought I would say this…I really never did…but looking at you right now…Oliver would be disappointed in you.”

“Get. Out.”

“You need to stop this, Felicity. You need to let yourself lean on people. If you keep pushing us away-”

“You’ll  _what_?”

“You know what, Felicity. Isn’t that what you’re doing? You’re treating everyone around you like shit and calling it grief. You want them all to leave. But Oliver doesn’t deserve to see you like this. No one does. You need to do this the right way…”

“Or you’ll leave me?”

“Oh, Felicity. I could never leave you. Not after everything we’ve been through. But I will take drastic measures to snap you out of this eventually, if you can’t do it on your own. But I could never leave.”

“He did.”

“He didn’t…Oliver…Oliver didn’t  _leave_ …”

“…”

“He  _died_ , Felicity.”


	10. Chapter 10

_“Oliver wants us to go to National City.”  
_

_“I’m in.”  
_

_“That was fast.”_

* * *

“Okay, she has to be around here somewhere. Keep your eyes open, Thea.”

“This city is huge! There must be a bank robbery, mugging, or bar fight around here somewhere, right?”

“Are we bad people if we’re  _hoping_ to find one of those things?”

“It’s worth it! Can’t you do your nerdy tech thing and find us some criminals?”

“The police radios say there’s a robbery on Tenth. It’s a high end jewelry store. And the doors were blasted open. Definitely seems like something that would catch her attention!”

“Okay, okay. Let’s just be cool, Felicity. We’re not fan girls. We’re here on an intelligence assignment. Strictly observation.”

“Low profile.”

“Just gathering information.”

 “Totally.” 

“All right, which way do we need to-OH MY GOD!”

“Thea! What!?”

“Look up! I think we need to go that way.”

“Ho-ly  _frack_.”

“This is  _insane_! We just saw Supergirl!”

“We need to follow her!”

“Hold on. Oliver’s calling. Oh my god, Thea, I can’t believe this… _Oliver_! We just saw her!”

“You  _saw_ her? Are you safe?”

“Of course we’re safe! She’s a  _superhero_! Oh my god. Thea and I were just standing on the street and she  _flew._ Right over us!”

“Fe-li-ci-ty.”

“We’re just doing what you asked.”

“I wouldn’t have asked at all if I knew you two were taking it as if you have front row tickets to your favorite band. You’re trying to get some information on her, not interact. I just want you to be careful. National City reports are saying that she’s an…alien.”

“Alien, Oliver? No way. Meta-human? Much more likely.”

“I should have gone with you. Or  _instead_ of both of you, apparently…Either way…she’s not…we don’t  _know_ her. I just wanted you guys to take a look around. Not become her groupies.”

“Oh, come on, Oliver. She hasn’t hurt anyone. All she’s done is save people. We’ll be okay.”

“…”

“You’re still our favorite superhero, Oliver.”

“Just…be careful.”

“Hey Ollie! Maybe if we meet Supergirl, we could introduce you and she could teach  _you_ how to fly.”

“She’s kidding. We’ll call you in a bit, Oliver. We need to find her before we make any kind of alien or meta-human rulings.”

“Be-”

“Careful. I know. I’ll call you soon.”

“If I don’t hear from you within the next couple of hours, I’m coming to National City myself.”

“Good _bye_ , Oliver.”

“Don’t worry, big brother!”

“…”

“Okay, Thea…let’s go see if we can catch a glimpse of Supergirl.”

“Do you really think she’s a meta?”

“Oh, hell no. She’s definitely an alien.”

“I’m glad we got to do this together, Felicity.” 

“Me too.”

“Maybe we can hit Central City next.  _Observe_ The Flash.” 

“Maybe…”

“Uh oh…Do you see that guy? Not suspicious at all. Just a man running with a duffel bag away from Tenth..where the jewelry store is.”

“I don’t know…Thea, if that man is fleeing the scene of the robbery…maybe we should hide, he’s coming right at us and who knows if he’s armed. Oliver said not to get involved in anything.”

“Hey!  _Idiot_! Yeah, I’m talking to you!”

“Thea, don’t chase after…him.”

“Running from a girl? Really!?” 

“He lives in a city protected by Supergirl! He knows how strong women are! He’s  _smart_!”

“…”

“Oh,  _ow_. That’s going to leave a bruise. Thea, be gentle! He’s a thief, not a member of the League of Assassins!”

“If he was  _smart_ , he wouldn’t be running down the street with his ski mask still in his hand.”

“…Okay, fair point.”

“And…who are you two?”

“Uhhh, Thea! Supergirl. Flying. Here. Wow.”

“Looks like you caught my jewel thief. Now I really need to know who you are.”

“Felicity Smoak. From Starling City, Palmer Tech employee.”

“Starling? You’re a little ways from home.”

“Yeah-me and my uh, Thea and I-we were just-site seeing.”

“Hi. Thea Queen. Huge fan.”

“They know about me in Starling City?”

“Of course they do. Felicity and I follow CatCo’s stories on you like tweens following Justin Bieber on Instagram. The  _world_ knows about you.”

“Wow…that’s…wow…well, you took down that guy like a pro.”

“Kickboxing classes! Thea’s been learning stuff like that in, like, regular, normal kickboxing classes since she was a kid.”

“Well, thanks for the assist Thea Queen and Felicity Smoak. It was nice to meet you both, but I should probably find him a pair of handcuffs and the back of a squad car,” 

“Anytime. I mean, not anytime. Since we’re not from here. But you know, if we’re ever here, and we see another jewel thief, Thea can just…knock ‘em out and call it a day.”

“I owe you one. Come find me if Starling city ever needs some help. Your Arrow is impressive, but every superhero needs a night off, right? Maybe your man in green could use one.”

“ _Ha_! Could he ever! Right, Thea?”

“…”

“Tell him I say hello. And that he’s lucky to have a couple of girls like you on his team.”

“Whaaaat? No. No, Thea and I are not on his…psssshhttt.”

“It was nice to meet you both. I’m sure I’ll be seeing you again soon.”

“…”

“Supergirl just-”

“Flew away? Yup. Oliver’s not going to be happy, but man, I am  _pumped_!”

“Ho-ly  _frack_.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Oliver, if you would just listen…”

“Just stop…please. It’s not going to work.”

“It can. If you’d stop pushing me away, this could work.”

“William is getting so attached to you, so fast…and I thought we’d have more time to talk about this.”

“We do have time!”

“I thought that he would be okay with me having you around some nights, and that we could gradually build up to you moving in, and getting married.”

“He loves it when I’m here.”

“I know. That’s the problem. You have so much going on, and we haven’t had a chance to to talk about any of this. I just don’t want William to get hurt…if you’re not ready for all of this.”

“So let’s talk about it. Instead of pushing me away, talk to me. You never even asked if I’m ready to move in here, or get engaged. Again. Re-engaged. You just assumed that I’m not.”

“Are you saying that you are?”

“Well…I’m kind of mad at you right now. But yes.”

“You want to get married?”

“Is that so hard to believe? I’ve wanted to marry you for a long time. Probably too long. Like, dreams of you as the father of my children, way back when you were a freak who drank his energy drinks via syringe…too long.”

“It’s just…I had this picture in my head of going slow. We’ve been going  _slower_ than slow for five months…and now all of a sudden…”

“It’s not ‘all of a sudden’, Oliver. We got back together. I wouldn’t have done that if I didn’t want William to be in my life, too.”

“Really? That doesn’t scare you? He is a moody teenager, and he just…he looks up to you. He likes you in his life. I just don’t want him to end up losing that…not after everything he’s been through.”

“Oh, Oliver. You crazy, delusional man. He’s not going to lose me. And neither are you…since I know that’s part of why you’re upset about this. I’m not going anywhere.  A life with you and William is exactly what I want. I’ve just been waiting for you to be okay with it.”

“I’m  _very_ okay with it, Felicity.”

“Okay. Good. So this is going to work.”

“As long as you’re sure that you’re all in. Because I am…so in.”

“I am, too. When I realized that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, Oliver…I wanted the rest of my life to start as soon as possible.”

“Let’s go pack your bags, then.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Oh, Thatcher, you look so cute. Yes you do!”

“Felicity?”

“I’m in the twins’ room! Is William ready?”

“Yeah. He doesn’t feel like dressing up though.”

“All right. Fifteen year old boys usually don’t, that’s okay.”

“Neither do fathers of three, so I can go put jeans on?”

“No. I can’t be Daenerys without a Khal.”

“You know that Khal Drogo-”

“Don’t, Oliver! I’m not over it.”

“Okay! But you couldn’t have picked a costume that involved a shirt?”

“I like you shirtless.”

“I don’t think our friends feel the same way, Felicity.”

“Oh relax, we look great.”

“Fine. Thea and Thatcher are getting fussy, though. I think we’ll need to feed them before we leave.”

“Okay. I’ll feed. You put the car seats in the car.”

“You got it.”

“Thatch is ready for Uncle John’s Halloween party, aren’t you, Thatchy? You ready to party, little man? And what about you, Supergirl? You ready to get your boogie on, little lady?”

“I still don’t see why we needed to dress our children up as Kara and Barry for Halloween.”

“Don’t be moody. Maybe when Iris and Barry have their son, they’ll dress him up as The Green Arrow. Full circle.”

“They do look pretty cute.”

“They do, don’t they!? Okay, lay Thea down next to him so I can get a picture and send it to Caitlin. They’re going to love this.”


	13. Chapter 13

“ _Fe-li-ci-ty,_ ”

“Oh no.”

“Honey, I think the door is broken.”

“I think you’re drunk and can’t get the key out of the keyhole.”

“Oh. Maybe that’s it-but I don’t-I mean…okay, there we go.”

“Hi,”

“Hi. Wow.”

“Come sit, Oliver.”

“Wow.”

“How was your belated bachelor party?”

“They wouldn’t let me go home. They made me promise not to sneak away from them for at least two hours. I timed it.”

“Did you leave John and Barry at the bar?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, Oliver.”

“Wow.”

“What?”

“You’re gorgeous.”

“Oh my god.”

“No, like. Ugh. You’re so pretty.”

“Well I’m glad you think so. You’re going to be looking at this face for a very long time, my love.”

“ _My_ love. Hey… are you still wearing your ring? I still have mine on.”

“Of course I am. That’s what marriage is, you freak. I’m not taking it off.”

“Good. It looks really good on your finger. I like it. A lot. You should keep wearing it. Your gorgeous finger and your-your little  _face_ , and those freckles and this  _hair_. So. Pretty.”

“Oh, I like drunk Oliver.”

“Drunk Oliver likes you. I mean, drunk me likes you. I like you. Sober me likes you. No, he  _loves_ you. I love you.”

“I love you back. You’re cute.”

“I want to make babies with you.”

“…What?”

“Not tonight. Not for a while. Actually, whenever you want? I want to make babies with you, Felicity.”

“Okay…”

“So when should we make them?”

“Um…”

“That’s okay. Don’t tell me. I can wait. A year from now-two years- _five_ years! You just let me know and I’ll be there. I’ll be like, right there. So there. In that bed. Or… _wherever_.”

“Oliver…”

“Do you want to?”

“Do I want to make babies with you?”

“Ugh. It sounds sexy when you say it.”

“Yeah, I do. Sometime…in the future.”

“I can do that. Future…Felicity. I can do that.”

“Practice makes perfect, though.”

“I don’t know if that really applies to-Felicity, what… _oh_.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Oliver!”

“In the kitchen! Hey, you. How was your appointment?”

“Hi. Uh…it was okay. Nothing-um, nothing too exciting. I mean, of course it’s exciting, but you know, nothing’s wrong.”

“Felicity?”

“Everything’s okay. We can talk later. William wants to go to the movies with his friends, so…we can talk later.”

“You’re scaring me.”

“No, no. Oliver, everything is fine. I promise. Perfect. It’s nothing to worry about.”

“Okay…”

“What are you doing? Oh, is that strawberry cake!?”

“Yes. It  _is_ your birthday, honey.”

“That’s my favorite.”

“I know.”

“I’ve been craving strawberries all day! Do we have pickles?”

“…Pickles?”

“Uh huh.”

“You’re a weirdo. In the fridge.”

“Hey. You don’t get to call me or my cravings weird. You did this to me.”

“Damn right I did.”

“Oh, you think you’re cute, huh?”

“Okay, okay, I surrender. I’ll buy you all the pickles and strawberries our baby wants.”

“Damn right you will.”

“Did Dr. Carson say anything about your nausea lately?”

“Ugh, no. But you know what? Morning sickness is a lie. It’s  _all day_. Why don’t they call it ‘all day sickness’?”

“I’m sorry, baby. Do you need anything?”

“Hmmm, will you cuddle with me on the couch and watch Doctor Who tonight?”

“You don’t even have to ask, Felicity.”

“What about a foot rub?”

“Of course.”

“Mmm, best husband ever.”

“You’re the best  _wife_ ever. Even if you eat cake and pickles at the same time.”

“Eh, fair enough.”

“I love you, though. And happy birthday.”

“I love you too, and thank you. Now give mama some cake.”

“One second. I have a surprise for you first. Come on, take my hand. Okay, now close your eyes.”

“Upstairs? Oliver we could at least wait until William leaves for the movie before we do  _that._ ”

“What? That’s not…oh, Felicity…just keep your eyes closed. No peeking.”

“Oliver, you have your hand over my face. Even if my eyes were open, I wouldn’t be able to see.”

“Right… Okay, ready?”

“I’m ready.”

“Alright…what do you think?”

“…”

“Is it…do you like it?”

“You made a crib?”

“John helped.”

“And you painted the room.”

“Yeah. You said you liked that navy blue bedroom you found in the magazine, and that you liked a nautical theme for the nursery whether it’s a boy or a girl. So, John and I have been…we built the crib, and I skipped work to paint and put some things together today. I know it’s still early, but I was just getting excited and-oh, Felicity. Why are you crying? These are happy tears, I hope.”

“No!”

“…No?”

“I’m sad!”

“What? What are you- okay, it’s okay! Hey, we can change it! Felicity, it’s okay. We can paint it a different color. Don’t cry, we can-we can fix it!”

“It’s not the nursery!”

“Then what is it? What’s the matter?”

“Dr. Carson found another one, Oliver!”

“…what?”

“There’s two in here! That’s what I wanted to tell you tonight!”

“Twins?”

“Yeah. And you built me this beautiful crib. And now…what is the other one gonna get? A crib from  _Ikea_!? While his or her sibling has this gorgeous, hand carved crib made by their father and uncle!? That won’t be fair, Oliver! We’re going to have to pick a favorite! Who’s gonna get this crib? I didn’t want to pick a favorite!”

“Oh, honey. We don’t have to pick a favorite. We still have plenty of time. Dig and I wanted to finish this one quickly so that I could have it up here as a surprise for your birthday. We still have six months, Felicity. We can make another one. Okay? Hey, it’s alright, my adorable girl…no favorites. It’s okay. Oh my god, we’re really having twins?”

“Uh huh. I’m sorry, Oliver.”

“For what? This is incredible. Come here, baby. Oh, Felicity, why would you need to apologize?”

“I just found out today…and I thought you were working during my appointment but you were doing all of this and…I was going to tell you.”

“I know. Hey, I know. You have nothing to be sorry for, Felicity…”

“Are you mad?”

“Am I  _mad_? That we’re going to have  _two_ little versions of you out there? Changing the world? Felicity, this is amazing. I’m so happy right now.”

“Really? Okay. Okay, good. I’m so happy that you’re happy because when Dr. Carson said that she heard a second heartbeat I was just so happy and I want you to be happy about it, too. So, good. We’re both happy.”

“I am. I really am. Felicity, I’m like,  _twice_ as happy as I was before. And I love you. I love so damn much.”

“I love you too, Oliver.”

“Wow… _twins_.”

“I know…mmm, I’m really into this handsome smile on your face. Like,  _really_ into it. But we should probably talk about the fact that if both of these babies are girls, William might disown us.”

“No…he’ll be happy. And he’ll teach them to play baseball either way.”


End file.
